I'll Never Be A Part of Your World
by JakunenNeesan
Summary: What if Ariel couldn't get kissed by Eric in the three days she was human? What would Ursula do to her if she won? What would happen if nobody could save her? Oneshot rated T to be safe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Little Mermaid, or of some of the quotes that came from the musical.

* * *

"Don't worry Ariel, w-we'll make it." Flounder reassured me as he tugged on a piece of rope that was attached to the barrel that I clung onto for dear life.

I nodded in response to show that I understood. We just have to stop that wedding before it's too late!

I looked up ahead at the sun, the bottom tip nearly touching the horizon. I bit my lip in anxiousness.

In the distance I heard Scuttle's voice off in the distance, recruiting help.

* * *

"W-we're here!" The little yellow and blue fish panted as he let go of the rope.

I unsteadily grabbed the slippery side of the ship with my right hand. I let the barrel go with my left hand, letting it float away, and reached for the ship.

I took one last glance at the sun, it was half down.

With a big breath, I turned my attention back to the ship. Gripping the little holds I found, I slowly pulled myself up.

* * *

One reach after another, I was about to reach the rail, when I slipped.

Dangling with my right hand on the bottom bar of the rail, I remembered my feet. I slowly tested them against the ship. They took grip immediately.

_This could work!_

I swung back around, grabbing the rail with my left hand as well as my right. I slowly hoisted myself up.

As I reached the top of the railing, I stopped for a second to catch my breath. When I looked up, I saw animals everywhere, from dolphins, to starfish, to Scuttle's seagull friends…attacking Vanessa!

I slowly climbed over the railing, careful to not make any sound.

I heard a crash, like glass breaking. I turned to see a broken nautilus shell with a golden glow about it.

_It's my voice!_

I ran forward towards it, but as I started to make a grab for it, it was suddenly grabbed by someone else…someone with a grayish-purple hand.

I looked up to see Ursula, now back in her true form, grinning devilishly.

_No…_

"You're to late, Ariel!" She clutched the broken shell to her chest.

"Ariel?!" I looked over the sea-witch's shoulder, to see Eric, with concern and relief washed over his face. He started to come towards me.

I started to run towards him, but my hair was suddenly pulled on. I flew back, but was caught aggressively by shoulders.

I turned eye to eye with Ursula. Her eyes were a deep red, filled with anger, evil, and something else, that was hidden and wouldn't show.

_I'd scream if I only could…_

"You're too late…" She whispered. "in fact, you're all too late!" She shouted as she aggressively faced me forward, so I could face Eric and all the other guests from the palace.

"Now you will all see who this wretch truly is!" The cecaelianhissed.

I looked over my shoulder to see the sun disappearing over the sea's horizon, and I buried my face in my hands, tears spilling down, as I felt a horrible burning sensation over my legs and feet.

Unable to stand anymore, I fell face forward onto the floor.

I looked behind me, my blue dress and legs were gone, replaced by a shiny green-blue tail.

I turned my gaze back again at everyone else.

Their faces were a mix of shock, fascination, and pure horror.

I gave my full focus on Eric. He took a few steps back in shock.

The only one who didn't seemed to be affected was Max, who barked knowingly. He turned and bit into Eric's shirt, dragging him towards me.

I held my arms out, and mouthed "Help Me."

That's when I realized that I needed water.

My lungs or now gills burned from the large amount of oxygen I took in.

Eric seemed to understand my gesture. He pushed Max aside, and made a run for me.

Just as he held my hands, I felt being dragged backwards.

"Ariel!" He shouted as our hands reluctantly let go.

_No!_

I tried to reach farther to him as he did for me, but I was painfully carried over the railing, and fell into the sea with the witch.

* * *

Thousands of bubbles swarmed my entire body, as I was dragged farther down.

I tried to fight back, but Ursula kept a strong grip on my hair.

We slowed down, but didn't stop as I heard Ursula mutter. "It's not you I'm after, no, I've got a much bigger fish to-"

"Ursula,** stop!**" I heard a deep booming voice shout angrily, and Ursula halted immediately.

I pulled apart my messy crimson hair to see my Father aim his trident at her.

_Yes!_

Ursula chuckled as she put on a fake sweet smile. "Why brother darling, you're right on cue!"

"Give Ariel **back** to me!" The sea king growled as he inched his trident closer to the sea witch's throat.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Not on your life!" She pushed the trident away as she pulled me closer to her. "It so happens your daughter signed a contract." She whipped out the glowing piece of paper for him to see.

My Father widen his eyes, and lowered his trident. "No!"

"Oh yes, you see, she even drew a little heart around the 'i'. She shoved the document into his right hand.

I thought it wouldn't be possible for his eyes to get any wider than they were now, I was wrong. Even his jaw went slack.

"Is it binding? **Goodness**, yes! **Unbreakable**…unless…" She sneered.

Father looked up from the contract slowly, almost if unsure of what he heard. "U-unless?"

"There is something we could try…" The cecaelian exclaimed coyly.

_She's lying Father! Kill her! Get rid of her now! I don't care how, I just want her gone…please Father, I'll do anything…_

I looked up at my Father with pleading eyes.

_Please…come set me free._

It seemed an eternity before Ursula spoke again. "Perhaps we could arrange some sort of trade off."

"**What**?! What could you _possibly_ want?!" My Father said, shock still remnant on his face. From head to fin his whole body was tense, anxious, yet ready to deny the answer Ursula was about to give.

Ursula put a finger to her nearly nonexistent chin. "Hmm…let say swap your daughter's soul for say…_your own_." The purple and black creature smirked as she eyed him, then at me, then back at him. "Sign the scroll and set her free!"

_Please, Father…_

Ursula tugged on my hand tighter, turning it blue. "Or else, she comes with me, to suffer in _eternity_ alone!"

Now I realize something. Where's Eric? Isn't he supposed to be looking for me? He knows who I am and where I am…why isn't he coming after me?

Ursula yanked my hair up higher so I would have to swim up to avoid the pain that would embrace my scalp.

"This mute little hatchling, drowning in her own sorrow with no voice left to cry out your name!" She cackled. "Well…I 'm waiting!"

_Wait a minute, drowning…oh my gosh, how can I be so stupid! Eric can't breathe at all underwater, he'd drown! He wouldn't be able to save me even if he tried._

I buried my face in my hands, tears would stream down if it wasn't for me being underwater.

"It's not my _soul_ you're after…it's my** power**!" My Father tightened his grip on his powerful trident.

Ursula is starting to sound irritably impatient. "Which would you rather be my brother? The _king_ of the _sea_," She waved her arm around this vast empty space of blueness. "or a _father_ to his _little girl_?" She place her hand on my shoulder and gripped it tight.

I let my arms cross over one another tightly, as I stared into my Father's deep blue eyes, as he stared into mine.

_Of course you would pick me Father…_

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed as my Father tried to make his decision.

He focused intently on his trident, then on me, then back on his trident. He did this repeatedly.

I heard him sigh as he handed back the contract the sea-witch.

"I'm sorry Ariel…" He muttered as he began to swim away form me for the last time.

_No! Daddy no! Save me Father! Help me!_

I swam after him, but immediately forgot about the tight grip on my hair. Oh why does my hair have to be so dang long?

I was pulled away quickly again, with bubbles once more streaming over my entire body.

The pain on my scalp was unbearable. I'd scream, but I can't…so how can I lessen this pain?

* * *

The grip on my hair relaxed completely as well as the pain, and I fell to the floor with a thud.

I cautiously looked around and found out that we we're back in her lair, the remains of what was once a leviathan.

It took a me a moment for my eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

I looked straight up above my head to see Ursula grinning devilishly again at me.

_What are you going to do to me?_

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Flotsam and Jetsam placing down the broken and glowing nautilus shell beside me. I shifted away from it, as crazy as that sounds since my own voice is in there.

"_Go on_," I heard Flotsam and Jetsam hiss. "_break the shell…get you voice back_…"

And they disappeared.

I hesitantly picked up the shell with my left hand and squeezed it as hard as I could..

It crushed underneath my grip, and I felt a warm and sweet sensation returning to my throat.

I dropped the shell and touched my throat tenderly. Was it really back? I tried to hum. It worked!

I looked back at the sea-witch, I tried to speak, but after three days not using it, it came out as an unsteady whisper.

"I-I thought I-I wasn't going to get my v-voice back…"

"That's only if you kissed that Boy, but, fortunately you didn't, and now…" Ursula raised her arms and spoke loud enough for her words to echo. "_Erachne Ariel oth polyp goinh forve_!"

Once more I felt a burning sensation, this time, throughout my entire body.

"Help me! Someone! Eric! Father! Anybody! Save me please!" I screamed.

* * *

I woke up and looked around, I tried to move, but I couldn't. I twisted my body around, but I couldn't get free. I heard screeching. I twisted completely around to see several polyps writhing in agony. I looked away as quickly as I could, but unfortunately…I looked into a mirror that sat at a distance.

"What?!" I tried to shout, but was only met with a screech.

_I had turned into a polyp._

I bit my bottom lip as I tried to deny this fact.

_No, it's not fair…I was cheated._

I silently apologized to Eric, hoping somehow he would hear me.

_I'm sorry Eric, I guess I'll never be part of your world._

* * *

So, did you like it? I know it's a little bit dark and sad, but I wanted to try something no one else had done before. This was a competition between me and 1-FallenAngel to see who can submit the first chapter (or a oneshot) of our new story first by Sunday. So if it seems a bit rushed, I'm sorry. Thanks to the music created by Alan Menken and the original Broadway cast to keep me going!

Until next time, Jakunen-Neesan


End file.
